findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Wilson
Taylor Wilson is the second daughter of David and Elizabeth Wilson, the twin of Carter, and the sister of Grant. She is the deutergonist of Finding Carter and portrayed by Anna Jacoby-Heron. Her heart is dead-set on attending Yale University. Biography Early life and losing Lyndon Taylor Wilson was born to David and Elizabeth Wilson, along with her fraternal twin sister, Carter Stevens. For their third birthday party, the twins wore matching dresses.Episode: Throw Momma From the Train. When Lyndon was kidnapped by Lori Stevens, Taylor watched from the doorstep.Episode: Love the Way You Lie. Due to losing her sister, Taylor grew up in fear that something would happen to her, thus she did not go out to parties or participate in reckless behavior, instead putting her time and energy into her studies.Episode: Pilot. Finding Carter Upon Carter's return to the Wilsons, Taylor is excited to show her about. However, when Taylor's best friend, Gabe, displays interest in Carter, Taylor is in dismay and oftentimes upset with Carter. In a therapy session, she reveals to her family her jealousy and annoyance with all the attention being on Carter, which Cartee explains is only there because all anyone knows about her is that she is abused. Taylor later meets Max, Carter's best friend and ex-boyfriend, whom she teaches to cook. They bond over croutons and the mutual need to tie their blonde hair back. It isn't until Taylor and Gabe kiss during Seven Minutes of Heaven that Gabe realizes hisand Taylor's potential chemistry, and it isn't until she goes on a date with Gabe that she realizes she and Gabe really are like a brother and sister. The secret Several hours after Carter's abduction, Taylor receives a text message from Lori to meet her at a diner alone. On her own, Taylor decides she needs to meet Lori, because now, she has the chance to do something to save Carter, unlike she did before. David and Elizabeth go back and forth, but Taylor stands her ground, and later, Kyle adds a wire to Taylor's back. Post-secret Personality At a glance, Taylor is uptight and a goody-two-shoes, and is often teased by her friends for this. Upon finding Carter, however, Taylor begins to live a little more by stepping out of her comfort zone and into the world of experiencing with alcohol, pot, and kissing. She refers to herself as the "nerd sister" and leans more toward following the rules. She likes to cook, though it's usually fish; Carter often complains of not eating any beef for dinner. When hurt or upset, Taylor is vengeful and volatile. Taylor often takes her anger out on Carter, usually to the point that she wishes her twin was dead or never came back. After learning Lori is the twins' biological mother, Taylor turns destructive; she breaks up with Max and begins hooking up with Ofe, starts doing drugs, and is aggravated by those who are worried about her. After fainting, Ofe ends their relationship out of fear Taylor will break his heart, because he didn't know she was using drugs. Taylor is confused by this, but she doesn't stop taking them. Eventually, Carter sits Taylor down and lets her sister know she's there for her. Physical appearance Taylor is the blonde-haired, blue-eyed fraternal twin of Carter, resembling Elizabeth Wilson more in the looks. She often wears her hair down or up in a ponytail, and started wearing makeup when she began seeing Max. Relationships : Main article: Taylor Wilson/Relationships. Family tree Quotes Trivia *Taylor is 25 minutes younger than Carter. *Carter is Taylor's role model.Episode: The Fugitive. *She's a Scorpio Photos Taylor.png 1x02 43 Taylor.jpg S1E7 throw momma from the train taylor carter.jpg Category:Wilson family Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters